1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image recording method and an image recording device, in particular, an image recording method and an image recording device which form an image with the use of light curable ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image recording device which records an image by jetting ink such as an inkjet printer and the like, jet openings for jetting ink to a recording medium are arranged at one side (jetting side) of recording heads. In order to recover from clogging at the jet openings due to, for example, increase of ink viscosity, ink fixing, air bubbles and dust generated in a fluid path to the jet openings and the like, various types of maintenance are performed to the recording heads. As the maintenance, for example, wipe for removing dust or the liked adhering on the jetting side, vacuum for vacuuming and removing the air bubbles stagnating in the fluid path together with the ink with a cap member covering the jetted surface of the recording head, dummy jetting for jetting ink from the jet openings toward the cap member and the like can be cited. By executing these types of maintenance, it is possible to form a high quality image for a long time period.
In recent years, an inkjet printer which performs image formation with the use of light curable ink has been developed. With the use of light curable ink, after the image formation, light irradiation cures the light curable ink, and thereby it is possible to make a formed image hard to disappear for a long time period. This is very whether-resistant and thereby it is effective when a formed image is placed outdoor or the like (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication (Unexamined) No. Tokukai-Hei 6-344544).
Here, when light curable ink is used, because of its light curability, the ink can easily have influence from faint light (leaked light) dispersed from a light source. In particular, if the leaked light reaches the jetted surface, there is a possibility of-making the light curable ink located at the jetted surface and the jet openings have high viscosity and further cured. Therefore, in order to form a high quality image for a long time period, it is necessary to increase frequency of the maintenance. However, if the frequency of maintenance is increased, consumed ink for the dummy jetting and maintenance hours are increased, and thereby, it is not possible to perform image formation effectively.